Welcome Back
by Silverhunt
Summary: Jasmine has been away for a long time, sent on a mission from Batman. The Team believed she was dead, until Jasmine comes back to the Cave. Unfortunately, it seems Robin moved on a while ago, and the Team had erased all evidence of her existence. Heartbroken, Jasmine takes off on her own. Will Robin and the Team be able to get Jasmine back, or will she leave them forever? RobinxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**In honor of my best friend, Raven. Wherever you are, we'll find you. I promise.**

Jasmine walked around the Cave. She had been gone on an assignment for God knows how long and she wanted to surprise her friends. Batman had sent her on a mission, and told the Team she was dead. So, first things first. She had to go make cookies. Surely the scent of her delicious treats would attract the Team? Jasmine got to work on the cookies, making the batter and was soon putting them in the oven.


	2. Chapter 2

-Back in Robin's room-

Robin was looking at the wallet-size picture in his hand. It was of him and Jasmine, Robin's arm wrapped around Jasmine's shoulder and Jasmine laughing as the picture was taken. They were at the carnival, after a successful mission. Robin smiled at the memory. It was the first time Jasmine had tasted cotton candy, he remembered. And she used to make the best cookies in the world. Too bad she's…

Robin closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't finish his thought. He refused to believe that Jaz, his Jaz, was dead. She just couldn't be dead. Robin smelled something good. M'gaan must be cooking again, except it actually smells like…

Robin jumped up and ran to the kitchen as fast as his legs would carry him, picture still in hand. As Robin rounded the corner, he gasped in surprise. Sure enough, standing right in the middle of the kitchen, was Jasmine. "Jasmine!"

Jasmine turned around just as Robin ran up to her and picked her up by the waist, pulling her up into the air. Robin spun around. "You're alive! I knew it!"

Jasmine laughed as Robin spun her around while holding onto his shoulders to keep her balance. After a minute, Robin put her on the ground, hands still on her waist. "Now move! The cookies aren't gonna cook themselves!"

Jasmine turned around, Robin's hands still on her waist. "He told us you were dead," he whispered as he buried his face in Jasmine's neck.

Jasmine's voice turned gentle. "I know, I'm sorry you thought I was dead. Batman sent me on a mission and told me I couldn't make contact with you. I really wanted to though, and I almost did. But people's lives were on the line."

Robin nodded, still hurt that Batman and Jasmine didn't talk to him but was happy that she was alive. She was here, in his arms. Robin tightened his grip on Jasmine. And he never wanted to let go.

Jasmine sighed and put down the baking equipment. She turned around, making Robin look up at her. Jasmine put her hands around Robin's neck, who blushed at the contact. Jasmine looked in his eyes. "Robin, I'm here. I'm alive. Everything is okay, alright?"

Robin just pulled Jasmine into another tight embrace, burying his face in Jasmine's neck. "Don't scare me like that ever again."

Jasmine placed her head on his shoulder. "Okay."

Robin sighed and pulled her closer. Then there was a camera flash. Robin and Jasmine turned to see Wally holding a camera. Wally placed the camera on the counter.

"Ok, so I had to convince the Team to let me take that picture before they had their way," Wally said. Jasmine rose an eyebrow. "Their way?"

Wally stepped aside as the rest of the Team ran into the kitchen, basically tackling Jasmine and Robin. Hugs were exchanged and tears were cried. Artemis pulled Jasmine into a tight hug. Jasmine had always been her baby sister, same with Conner and Kaldur and Wally…basically the whole team except Robin. Jasmine saw a raven-haired girl in a magician outfit standing outside the kitchen, raising an eyebrow at the Team. Jasmine tilted her head to the side, wondering who this girl was. Artemis noticed Jasmine looking past the Team and grinned.

"Zatanna! Come meet Jasmine!" The girl walked into the room and Jasmine smiled. Artemis pulled Jasmine away from Robin and over to the girl. "Jasmine, this is Zatanna. Zatanna, this is Jasmine, the one that 'died' a while back."

Jasmine smiled warmly at Zatanna and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you!"

Zatanna smiled shyly and shook Jasmine's hand, glancing over at Robin. Jasmine rose an eyebrow and looked between the two. Then she felt her heart break in realization. She had been gone for so long, wouldn't Robin have gotten a girlfriend by now? Jasmine felt tears build behind her eyes as she looked between the two once more. The look Zatanna was giving Robin, Jasmine knew that look. It was the look she gave Robin every day, before she 'died'.

Jasmine took off her apron and hung it up, wiping her hands. Jasmine turned around and saw the whole Team staring at her. Jasmine shrugged it off. "I'm going to my room."

She started walking off when Superboy called to her. "Um, Jasmine? Your room was cleared out after you died and its Zatanna's room now."

Jasmine whirled to face the Team, the shock and hurt evident on her face. Jasmine regained her posture quickly. "Fine. I'm going for a walk."

Jasmine turned and walked to the Zeta Tubes before hearing Wally call her name. Wally ran up to her. "You aren't allowed access to the Zeta Tubes anymore, that was erased as well when Batman told us you were dead."

Jasmine gaped at him as the Team appeared behind him, then turned and walked to the garage, where she had parked her black and blue motorcycle. Just as Jasmine was about to put her helmet on, she heard someone say her name. Jasmine turned around and saw Robin walking toward her. Oh no. Jasmine put her helmet on and turned the handles on her bike.

"Jasmine!" Jasmine looked over her shoulder to see Robin running after her as she left a cloud of dust in her wake. Jasmine faced forward, trying not to cry. Her team, her _family_ , had erased any evidence that she was ever in the Cave, that she had ever _existed_. Jasmine clenched her teeth together, trying to stop the tears from spilling out. She had trusted them! How could they do this to her? Batman said he would-

Jasmine screeched her bike to a stop, eyes wide. Batman. _He_ had sent her on that mission, _he_ had told everyone she was dead, _he_ promised he would keep everything the same. Jasmine ducked her head, sobbing. He lied to her. Jasmine had looked up to Batman like a father since he found her in that alley, all beaten and broken. Why would he do this to her?

Jasmine's head shot up. He wanted her gone. Batman wanted Jasmine to leave, for good. Jasmine's eyes narrowed as she hit the road again, just driving around for a while. Jasmine decided to make a turn into some woods. Jasmine parked her bike next to a tree and placed her helmet on the seat. She looked around and climbed one of the nearby trees with ease. Jasmine was soon jumping and swinging from tree to tree, not caring about where she was going. Jasmine finally stopped for a breather and looked around. Nothing but woods and water for miles. Jasmine glared at Mount Justice. She was never going back, ever. Jasmine made her way back to her bike. As she slipped her helmet on, she realized she had left her bag in the Cave. Jasmine groaned as she got on her bike and began heading for Mount Justice. She was gonna have to get in, grab it, and get out. Easy peasy.


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys! If you want me to continue this story, then I need you to review and let me know. If I don't get reviews, then chances are I'm not gonna continue the story. I need you guys to work with me here.**

 **-Silver**


End file.
